


Notes

by zarah_nicole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah_nicole/pseuds/zarah_nicole
Summary: Bokuto lost his accounting notes & midterms are the next day. Will anyone come save him from possible failure?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was written to be a one shot, but if anyone would like more chapters, please let me know!
> 
> ONE SHOT (for now?)  
> A college AU no one asked for, but here it is anyway oops

Hello! So this is my first fic in about a decade, so please be gentle!  
HUGE THANKS TO MY BETAS!!! Thank you Ayen, Jas, Tendou & Jackie for proof reading and helping me edit the hell out of this fic!  
I hope you guys enjoy this fun little piece I wrote!

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND THEY BELONG TO FURUDATE TY

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit, shit, shit!” Bokuto swore loudly as he fished out wet globs of paper that were once his accounting notes out of the fountain in front of him. He was now in a full state of panic over the said notes and helplessly tried to separate the pieces of paper that were now stuck together. 

“Augh! Why did this have to happen the day before midterms?!” Bokuto yelled in frustration as he watched the ink slowly bleed out into each other. “If I don’t dry this, I won’t be able to understand a single thing!”

Bokuto scooped up the soggy mess and ran to the nearest bathroom spending the next 30 minutes drying the pages of his notebook under the hand dryer.

“Dammit! I still can’t understand half of what this says!” Bokuto looked like he was about to cry as he flipped through the now dry pages. He managed to save some of them but a big chunk of his notes were too far gone. “I guess I’ll have to just ask everyone for their notes, I really hope someone responds to me.”

Bokuto pulled out his phone and typed furiously.

[[ SOS!! ACCOUNTING FRIENDS!! I LOST MY NOTES AND IF ANY OF U R KIND ENUF TO HELP ME & LEMME COPY NOTES PLS REPLY OR COME BY THE LIB I WILL BE DYING IN ONE OF THE DESKS. I WILL OWE U ICE CREAM I SWEAR PLS HELP!!! SOS!!!! ]] 

Clicking on every accounting classmate he had on his contact list, he pressed send, and prayed that at least one of them would be willing to help. He stuffed the notebook back into his bag and made his way to the library and found a desk by the corner of the room that had a good view of the doors so he could spot his classmates when they came by. 

10 minutes. 0 messages

20 minutes. 0 messages

30 minutes. 1 message

[[ lol wat did u do to ur notes u dumbass ]]  
[[ kuroo ur not even my classmate how tf did u find out ]]  
[[ lmao kenma saw u earlier by the fountain crying ]]  
[[ u know what fuq off im waiting 4 my classmates to reply ]]  
[[ lolol good luck bud ]]  
[[ fuck u ]] 

40 minutes. 0 messages

1 hour. 0 messages

1 hour 30 minutes. 0 messages

2 hours. 0 messages

“Augh!! I should have known no one was gonna come.” Bokuto sighed as he dropped his head onto the table. He had spent the past 2 hours desperately trying to study with what little notes remained . “I guess this is it! I’m getting benched for the rest of the season, no more volleyball for me.” He groaned and lifted his head fully intending to pack up and go back to his dorm room. 

A pair of blue eyes popped into his vision as soon as he lifted his head and made him stop. Those eyes. He’d been stealing glances at those eyes for the entirety of the semester. 

“Bokuto?” a soft voice snaps him out of his reverie and those blue eyes are now looking at him in slight confusion. “Do you still need the notes?”

“Y-yes! Yes I do!” Bokuto said as he stood up abruptly, almost knocking his chair over. “I honestly didn’t think anyone was gonna come.”

“I apologize. I was studying as well and didn’t see your text.” The boy said as he pulled out a black notebook from his book bag. He slid it across the table to Bokuto who still couldn’t believe that of all the people in his class, HE decided to come. 

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” Bokuto said a little too loudly, which earned him a shush from the librarian. He bowed in apology and opened the black notebook. “Akaashi you’re the best. I’m definitely getting you ice cream tomorrow!” 

Bokuto’s heart started to race. He’d been trying to talk to this guy for the past few months and he hadn’t been able to get anything but a grunt of approval or a slight shake of his head. Now that he was here, maybe he’d finally say yes to the ice cream.

“No need for that.” Akaashi deadpan replied, taking a seat across from the gray haired boy. Bokuto let out a small sigh of disappointment, looked down at Akaashi’s notes and started copying them instead. Guess it would have to wait. 

Bokuto started copying the different accounting ledgers and entries, desperately trying to understand them as he rolled through the problems. He furrowed his brows as he looked at the confusing numbers that were laid out in front of him, only breaking his concentration when he heard a soft chuckle. He looked up to see a smiling Akaashi, and his heart started to race again. This was the first time he’d ever seen that smile.

“If you don’t stop doing that, your lip’s going to bleed.” Akaashi said and smirked. Bokuto was confused for a split second not realizing that he was biting his lower lip. 

“Oh, yeah. I have a tendency to bite my lip when I'm concentrating.” Bokuto tried to keep his composure, had Akaashi been staring at him this whole time? How did he notice the lip bite? Had he been looking at my lips? Bokuto’s mind was racing and he was desperately trying not to show it. 

“I also noticed that you’ve been staring at the same problem for the past 5 minutes. Do you need any help?” Akaashi asked as he stood up and moved to the chair next to Bokuto. Bokuto felt like his heart was going to burst out of his ribcage when Akaashi’s hand ever so lightly grazed him when he scooted his chair closer. With Akaashi this close, he could see every detail of his face, from his gunmetal blue eyes, to his rosy lips that looked so soft. “Bokuto? Are you there?”

“What? Yes. No. I mean, wait, what-“ Bokuto snapped back into reality as Akaashi looked at him with a bemused face. It wasn’t often that Bokuto got flustered in front of anyone, his face turning a pale shade of red.

“Do you need help with that problem?” Akaashi repeated his question, pretending not to notice the blush that had crept on the other boy’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, actually I do. I’m not really good at this accounting stuff and it’s confusing me.” Bokuto responded, trying to regain as much composure as he could manage. He shifted in his seat as Akaashi grabbed a clean piece of paper and a few pens from his bag.

“Okay, well this is how you balance out your ledgers.” Akaashi grabbed his notebook and began explaining to Bokuto how to solve the problem in front of him. They spent the next two hours huddled together as Akaashi did his best to guide Bokuto through the basics of accounting.

As Akaashi explained, Bokuto spent a good portion of the time trying not to freak out over how close the raven haired boy was to him. He tried not to think about how nice his cologne smells, or how delicate his hands look as it holds a pen, or how his eyebrows furrowed together ever so slightly whenever Bokuto said something he didn’t understand. But despite his brain doing everything it could to distract Bokuto, he actually ended up understanding his lessons a whole lot more than before. 

“That should be it. I hope you understood all that.” Akaashi said as he put his pen down. He was caught by surprise when Bokuto’s strong arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders along with a too close to his ear exclamation of “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Akaashi! I understand most of it now! You really are the best!”

Bokuto didn’t even realize what he was doing until he felt Akaashi’s hot breath on his cheek.

“You’re welcome Bokuto. I really do hope you pass the midterm.” Akaashi’s slightly muffled voice said somewhere below Bokuto’s head and he realized that he hugged Akaashi without warning. His cheeks suddenly felt hot and he let the smaller boy go. 

“Sorry about that.” Bokuto laughed awkwardly as he grabbed his notes and started stuffing them into his bag.

“No worries. I gotta go, but I’ll see you in class.” Akaashi slung his book bag on his shoulder giving Bokuto a small wave as he walked towards the door. Bokuto looked at Akaashi’s slender frame and smiled. 

“Man, I should lose my notes more often.” 

Bokuto clamped a hand on his mouth after those words came out. Did he really just say that out loud? He didn’t mean to say that out loud. Did Akaashi hear him? Hopefully he didn't hear him. 

Akaashi stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Bokuto thought as he tried to come up with an excuse.

“Maybe you should.” Akaashi replied with a smirk, and turned around to leave the library.

Bokuto let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and let out a loud “Hey, hey, hey!”, grabbed his things and ran after the raven haired boy. Maybe losing his notes today wan’t so bad after all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
